


Come Up and See Me

by fromthehell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthehell/pseuds/fromthehell
Summary: 5 раз, когда Гэвин приходит домой к RK900, и 1 раз, когда RK900 приходит к нему.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Come Up and See Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Up and See Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516927) by [tunglo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/pseuds/tunglo). 



Впервые он заглядывает в квартиру RK900 совершенно случайно. На самом деле. Ему нужно было опросить свидетельницу, живущую в блоке 274б, и оказалось, что пластиковый придурок, коим является его напарник, получил койко-место в блоке 274б бывшего административного здания, которое муниципальный совет пожертвовал после признания равенства роботов людям.

— Детектив Рид, — произносит он ровным голосом и с непроницаемым лицом, и Гэвин ненавидит неприятное чувство, которое поселяется в его нутре, когда его взгляд останавливается на безликой белой бетонной коробке, совершенно пустой, если не считать розетки и зарядного кабеля.

Гэвин сохраняет лицо, делая вид, что присутствие жестянки его не удивляет. Говорит RK — потому что похуй, он собирается называть эту штуку RK900, пока Фаулер не сдастся и не назначит его в напарники кому-нибудь другому — подвинуться, блять, и снова чувствует этот ужасный спазм, когда Сандра, AJ700 с пустой глазницей, вводит их в комнатушку, заставленную растениями в горшках и всякими рукодельными безделушками.

— Я испугалась, — говорит она просто. Красивые черты лица так искажены, что Гэвину приходится отвести взгляд, и едкое замечание, рвущееся с языка, остается невысказанным, хоть RK и колеблется после того, как она замолкает.

Когда RK стоит там как кол проглотил, с как обычно безучастным лицом и говорит ей неестественно, механически: «Нелогично опасаться дальнейшего нападения в стенах этого здания. Однако, если Вам потребуется дополнительная помощь, я буду находиться в зоне действия беспроводной сети», — Гэвину не хочется думать о сострадании и понимании. Не хочется пересматривать свою якобы устаревшую позицию относительно их способности что-либо чувствовать.

Так что он тычет локтем в твердые пластиковые ребра, как только за ними закрывается дверь, и изображает самый непристойный жест, на который только способен.  
— Надеешься присунуть свой робочлен, а?

RK моргает в ответ, слегка нахмурив брови, прежде чем продолжить путь по коридору.  
Гэвин умеет понимать намеки.  
Разговор окончен.

# ***

# 

Во второй раз это происходит под давлением. По левую сторону от него Коннор, с идиотской ухмылкой на лице, а по правую — Андерсон, мягко улыбающийся своему сексботу гособразца, словно тот луна, звезды и ебаное солнце вместе взятые.

Гэвин не понимает, почему он должен здесь находиться. Да, RK его напарник, и да, RK чуть не наебнул свой тириумный насос, заслоняя Гэвина.  
Ему поебать. Эту штуку для этого и собирали.

Только вот у него щемит в груди при виде рваной и заляпанной Киберлайфовской куртки, на ношении которой RK настаивает, и ком в горле появляется, когда Коннор обнимает своего двойника, с открытым и честным выражением лица рассказывая, как он волновался.  
Как все они волновались.

— Я абсолютно работоспособен, — говорит RK. — Нет никакой нужды в беспокойстве.  
— Следует навещать коллег, если они ранены, — упрекает его Коннор, звуча как старший брат. — Это правила поведения в обществе.  
RK склоняет голову к плечу размышляя.  
— Хорошо. Ваша миссия успешно выполнена.

Гэвин фыркает, плохо скрывая смешок, и обводит взглядом все еще пустую бетонную коробку.  
Иногда ему кажется, что иметь RK в качестве напарника не то чтобы совершенно ужасно.

# ***

# 

В третий раз он пьян настолько, что падает с ног, и перепачкан собственной кровью.

Он сам в состоянии добраться до дома, протестует он. Ему не нужна нянька-консервная-банка.

— Детектив Рид, я вынужден настоять, — говорит ему RK абсолютно спокойным голосом несмотря на то, что Гэвин свисает с его плеча с тех пор, как они зашли в холл его дома. — Вы находитесь в состоянии алкогольной интоксикации и можете вести себя неподобающе офицеру полиции.  
Тут он чертовски прав.  
Он настраивался на драку весь вечер. Наконец-то получил что хотел — в чем нуждался, — когда RK появился из ниоткуда и пригрозил раздробить кулак сопернику.

— Какая тебе нахуй разница? Если ты не поставишь меня на землю прямо сейчас, я, я буду — бля. Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит.  
Именно это происходит. Он несчастен и беспомощен, слезы текут по его щекам, когда RK опускает его на пол и его до невозможности сильные руки нежно опускаются на плечи Гэвина. После он помогает ему сесть, прислонив головой к стерильно белой стене, и пристально смотрит на его лицо, оценивая ущерб.

— Коннор, — начинает RK, и Гэвин практически может слышать, как тот мысленно полностью проговаривает официальное звание своего прототипа, — говорит, что это вполне обыкновенно для человека — иметь традиции, связанные с датой их рождения. Это одна из Ваших традиций, детектив?  
Так и есть, и это самое ебаное. Каждый год ему напоминают, как сильно он проебался. Насколько он одинок и неадекватен. Так что он пьет, и он дерется, и он просыпается на утро и ненавидит свое отражение чуточку больше, чем в предыдущий день.

— Я только что тебе на спину блеванул. — Это все, что отвечает ему Гэвин, пока мир агрессивно крутится вокруг него. — Зови меня Гэвином, мать твою.

# ***

# 

В четвертый раз он заглаживает вину. Извиняется за то, что сам — блядский беспорядок и что точно такой же беспорядок устроил на линолеуме, до этого безупречном и не имеющем ни пятнышка.

— Ты не можешь это дерьмо вечно носить, — говорит он вместо этого, смотря на выданную RK Киберлайфом униформу, пока андроид ставит непрошенную кружку кофе на специальную подставку. — Даже Лиза отказалась от треугольника.

Лиза — единственная модель PM700, которая решила остаться в полицейском управлении Детройта после так называемого Пробуждения, и еще год назад Гэвин испытывал бы отвращение от того, как легко можно принять ее за патрульного из плоти и крови.  
Он бы рвал и метал и угрожал бы всадить пулю в лоб любому пластиковому уебку, который ожидал, что Гэвин признает их равенство.

Именно так он и получил RK в напарники, честно сказать, вместе с нагоняем от Фаулера и записью в личное дело. Он никогда не признает это вслух, но Фаулер был прав.  
Это пошло ему на пользу.

Сохранило ему рабочее место, по меньшей мере, потому что равноправие в вопросах трудоустройства не отрицало того факта, что андроиды могут делать что угодно быстрее, умнее — лучше — чем их человеческие коллеги. Гэвин знает, что черта с два ему бы повезло с поисками работы, если бы он свалил, не с его послужным списком, зависимостями и проблемами управления никогда не угасающим гневом.

Может, именно поэтому он предлагает пойти в магазин с RK — чтобы удостовериться, что тот выберет что-то подходящее. А может, просто потому что его любовник сказал ему, что встретил кого-то нового.  
Кого-то лучше.

Так что планов на вечер у него целое нихуя.

Так что он блуждает по ТЦ с RK на буксире, насмехаясь, хмурясь и жалуясь, говоря андроиду, что тот еще больше напоминает пластикового придурка, когда тот выходит из примерочной в обтягивающих черных брюках и наглухо застегнутой рубашке.  
Если он скажет это достаточно убедительно, возможно, сам в это поверит.

Потому что RK горяч настолько, что можно ладони стереть. Спокойный, и верный, и широкоплечий — Гэвин не может контролировать возбуждение. Он ровно так же красив, как и его тупой клон, но без раздражающей жизнерадостности, сочащейся изо всех щелей, из-за которой у Гэвина кулаки чешутся въебать Коннору по лицу каждый раз, когда им приходится работать вместе.

— Я не могу согласиться с Вашей оценкой данных элементов одежды, — вот и все, что RK говорит с легчайшим намеком на интонацию, в которой Гэвин узнает подъебку, и Гэвин не объясняет ни почему он предлагает подвезти RK домой, ни почему, когда они добираются, он следует за андроидом в здание.

RK тоже ничего не говорит. Только придерживает дверь вежливо и аккуратно ставит пакеты с покупками в угол, в воздухе стоит насыщенный запах отбеливателя и чистящего средства.

— Ты бы хоть какую-то мебель купил, бля, — указывает Гэвин, снова окидывая взглядом голую белизну этого места, — хобби там себе какое-нибудь нашел.

RK не спорит.

— Я приму Ваше предложение к рассмотрению.

# ***

# 

В пятый раз ему просто одиноко, и ничего больше. Он пришел прямо из морга, прямо после того, как смотрел на несчастного ублюдка, который не знал, как ему быть дальше.

Гэвину знакомо это чувство.  
Он не хочет возвращаться в то состояние. Хочет доказать всем, что они были не правы, все те, кто говорил, что он никогда никем не будет и ничего не добьется.  
Что он закончит в могиле или за решеткой, и без него мир будет лучшим местом.

RK открывает дверь. Ублюдок сканирует его, хотя знает, что Гэвин ненавидит это дерьмо — этот слегка угрюмый взгляд, выдающий, что он наверняка знает, сколько Гэвин выпил и сколько сигарет выкурил с тех пор, как в последний раз заявил, что бросает.  
— Ты собираешься меня впустить или что? Блядские андроиды.  
Выходит не так язвительно.

Он спотыкается, переступая порог. Ошеломленно смотрит на футон, прислоненный к стене, затем разинув рот смотрит на красочное изображение японского сада камней, покрывающее половину противоположной стены. Он предполагает сначала, что это фотообои, но затем подходит ближе и осознает, что картинка складывается из сотен и тысяч крошечных единиц и нулей.  
Цветные ручки стоят в кружке на полу — отвратительная штуковина, украшенная изображениями мультяшных сенбернаров.  
Гэвину не нужно быть детективом, чтоб понять, что это подарок от Коннора.

— Хобби подразумевает собой форму досуга, — говорит RK, словно Гэвин не знает, — я стремился найти наиболее подходящее.

Гэвин кивает. Пялится на картину с восхищением, снова и снова, затем падает на подушки и спрашивает пренебрежительно:  
— В эту дыру пиццу доставляют или мне придется тебя за ней сгонять?

Он не может поклясться, точно не стал бы свидетельствовать об этом перед присяжными, но в этот момент, в этом освещении, он почти что уверен, что на лице RK мелькает тень улыбки.

# ***

# 

Впервые RK заходит к Гэвину в феврале. В день святого Валентина, если быть точным, потому что, ну конечно же, RK должен оказаться поклонником такого дерьма.

Аккуратность и порядок — этого достаточно, чтобы заставить Гэвина пожалеть, что он так и не удосужился хоть немного разобрать хлам за все пять лет, что живет в этой квартире.

Вместо этого он пропускает ладонь сквозь свои спутанные волосы — в пизду, он не собирается прикладывать какие бы то ни было усилия в свой законный выходной — и плетется обратно к дивану. Еще слишком рано для того, что бы там ни делал RK. Еще слишком рано для того, чтобы объект его мокрых снов сел рядом с ним и объявил:  
— Коннор проинформировал меня, что в этот день люди обыкновенно обмениваются подарками. Он потратил много времени, выбирая подходящий для лейтенанта Андерсона.  
— Каким хуем это со мной связано? — спрашивает Гэвин, максимально серьезно, потому что еще слишком рано и потому что это пиздецки больно, и потому что это убого, что такой нахуй никому не нужный, конченый человек, как Андерсон, находится в центре такой неуместной преданности.

RK вручает ему конверт размера А4, перевязанный идеально ленточкой.  
Пристально смотрит на него и ждет реакции.

— Блядские андроиды, — бормочет Гэвин, и проводит подушечкой большого пальца по гладкой поверхности ленты, прежде чем до него доходит. — Слушай, RK. Коннор не покупает все это дерьмо Андерсону просто потому, что они работают вместе. По какой-то причине, мне не известной, он считает, что солнце светит из его жирной задницы. День святого Валентина об этом. О людях, с которыми трахаешься — или которых хочешь трахнуть.

Он протягивает RK конверт. Осознанно отказывается думать, что это единственная валентинка, которую он получит в этом году. Да в принципе единственная, потому что не может вспомнить, когда ему в последний раз что-то дарили на Валентинов день. Его отношения никогда не удавались, когда речь заходила об обязательствах, и довольно сложно кого-нибудь подцепить, когда он проводит почти все свое свободное время со своим напарником-кайфоломом.  
Второй пилот из RK не очень.

RK моргает. Обрабатывает этот всплеск эмоций. Улыбается своей едва заметной улыбкой и спокойно спрашивает:  
— Вы не собираетесь его открыть?

Гэвин не любит оказываться в неловких ситуациях. Он не любит сюрпризы и ненавидит чувствовать себя тупо. Но в этот раз он примет его, возьмет все, что ему предлагают. Его пальцы разрывают и стягивают обертку, и под ней обнаруживается уменьшенная копия картины, которой он так восхищался в жалком подобии квартиры RK.

— Напрашиваешься на комплименты? — умудряется выдавить из себя Гэвин, не желая показывать, что это на самом деле значит для него.  
Не желая чувствовать себя уязвимым.  
— В этом нет никакой нужды, — говорит RK, осторожно касаясь пальцами щеки Гэвина. Большой палец нежно скользит по переносице, по шраму, фиксация RK на котором казалась Гэвину параноидальной. — Я и без этого знаю, когда тебе что-то нравится.  
— Правда что ли?

RK не отвечает. Прохладное прикосновение его губ к губам Гэвина говорит за него.


End file.
